Wizard's Chess
by LuckyMoonProngs
Summary: A potion gone wrong sends four unwitting students into a game. A game that three have played before, with nearly disastrous consequences. It does not bode well for this one, not when the group is forced to different sides. One side must lose. Complete!
1. Deja Vu

Disclaimer - We own nothing of canon, merely anything original. We acknowledge ownership by JKR, etc. and mean no infringement on copyrights thereof.

* * *

**Wizard's Chess**

_By 'Ponine and Zenn_

* * *

**Chapter One - Déjà Vu**

* * *

"Damn, I'm never going to beat you at chess, am I?" a disgruntled Harry Potter muttered to his smirking friend.

"Nope. Doesn't look like it." Ron Weasley grinned and ducked a mock punch.

Hermione Granger pushed past them both, rolling her eyes and sighing at the immaturity. "Honestly, you two are so juvenile. We are seventh years, we should act like it."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron asked, glancing at her and nearly plowing into a statue. Managing to not injure himself, he did cause quite a raucous, bringing a sneering Potions Master out of his classroom.

"Lateness is deplorable, but to bring attention to it is going to lose you twenty points from Gryffindor." With that, Snape pivoted and swept back into his room.

"Like he wouldn't have taken points anyway." Ron muttered, glaring darkly into the doorway.

They quickly moved into the room and found seats as far from the front as possible, while still remaining in the class. After a quick lecture on the difference of the properties of crushed unicorn and bicorn horns, the class set to work on a solidifying potion, that Snape guaranteed most would not be able to complete, and the class was fairly quiet.

Suddenly a liquid roar was heard near the back of the classroom. The students turned as one, watching as the trio of Gryffindors backed away from their workstation. Snape sneered, and made to go nearer to the rolling cauldron. Before he could make it halfway across the lab, a drawling voice made itself known.

"Honestly Weasel-bee, could you be any more thick?" Draco Malfoy walked up to them, skirting the area of the work table.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled, glaring at the Slytherin.

"What, can't take the criticism? I mean, that has to be the worst potion I've ever seen, and Longbottom isn't any where around." Draco stated, smirking at the now popping concoction.

"Oh, come of it. It's not that bad, just a couple of mixed ingredients." Hermione glanced at Ron, who's ears had turned pink. "What did you do, mix the belladonna with the knotgrass? Or the loofstrife with the bicorn horn? Everyone knows those together are very volatile."

"Showing off as usual, Ms. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all, _again_. And for you Mr. Weasley, twenty-five points from Gryffindor and a week's detention. With Mr. Filch." Snape smiled evilly, then glanced at a glaring Harry. "Five points from Gryffindor for that look, Mr. Potter."

Draco grinned smugly and glanced at Hermione before turning back to Ron. "Really Weasley, you should put a muzzle on your pet Mudblood. Then you wouldn't lose quite so many points."

Ron's eyes narrowed as his hand made for his wand in his pocket. "Curse you, you little ferret!"

Draco reached his wand first, whipping it out towards the trio. "Lusus Lapideus!"

A blast of gray light shot from the Slytherin's wand, hitting the hastily incanted shield before the others. Ricocheting off, it flew into the ruined potion of the closest cauldron. For a moment nothing occurred, then abruptly, the liquid exploded. Going easily past the shield charm, which was only meant to back spells, the goop coated the three Gryffindors and Malfoy. A bright light engulfed them, and with the room spinning uncontrollably, the young wizards and witch lost consciousness.

Slowly Harry came to, blinking rapidly to dispel the haze, before he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. Feeling along the floor, he found the frames and put them on. When he looked up, he immediately took them off, cleaned and then replaced them. It didn't change what he was seeing.

Marble columns stood tall along the perimeter of a large chamber. The walls seemed to be made of granite, along which were evenly spaced sconces. Glancing to the other side, Harry saw a large open area, with a tile floor and nothing upon it. Everything seemed to be in the same blue tinged gray.

Harry looked next to him, his eyes widening even more as he saw his friends laying there. Both Ron and Hermione were starting to awaken, and before long they both sat up. Harry continued to stare at them, amazed.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron exclaimed, then turned to Harry, without looking at him. "And why are you staring at me like that?"

". . . Er, Ron?" Hermione asked faintly.

"What?"

"Look down. Or at us."

"BLOODY HELL! I'm gray! And so are you!" Ron yelled, standing up and staring at his arms.

"I noticed that." Hermione said, though her voice didn't sound as condescending as usual.

Suddenly a moan caught their attention and they noticed another gray form sitting a fair distance away. Draco Malfoy sat up, glancing around his surroundings, then his eyes fell on the others.

"What in Salazar's brilliant name is going on here?!" Malfoy snarled. "What did you do?!"

"We didn't do anything, Malfoy," Harry snarled, standing up next to Ron and helping Hermione up as well. "This is all your fault."

"Mine? Are you daft?! Of course it's your doing, Potter, you always screw things up. That is how your convict mutt got killed, isn't it?"

Harry reached to yank out his wand, before suddenly realizing he didn't have it. The others looked for theirs as well, and finding them missing glanced at one another.

"Oh, crap." Ron said, still feeling along his pockets.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione admonished, glancing around them once more, sparing a quick glare at Malfoy.

"Really, Hermione! This isn't the time for that!" Ron muttered, shooting a frustrated look in her direction. She didn't notice.

Taking a couple of steps forward, she glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, let's figure out where we are. And a way out."

"Er, Hermione."

"Yes, Ron?"

"What are we going to do with the ferret?" He asked, pointing to Malfoy.

"You are not going to do anything with me, you blasted Gryffindor!" Malfoy yelled, losing his cool manner for a moment and startling the others into silence. "When my father hears about this . . ."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy." Harry told the Slytherin. "Your father isn't here now, is he?"

"Mind your attitude, Potter." Draco sneered, his lip curling in distaste.

"Or what, Malfoy? You'll curse us? Fine job you did of it before." Harry sneered back, smirking.

"This is not my doing! You self-righteous scar-head!" derided Draco with ever increasing anger.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then who the devil cast that spell into Ron's potion?"

Draco shut his jaw, grinding his teeth, then turned on his heel. Without another word, he strode off, moving into the middle of the room.

"Malfoy! Wait, you don't know where we are or how to get out of here!" Hermione yelled after him.

"Who cares where he goes, Hermione?" Ron muttered. "Let the ferret fend for itself."

Hermione shot Ron a glance, as Harry fought down a smirk.

"Malfoy, wait. We should stay together." Hermione continued, for the good it did her.

"Why don't you leave me alone." Draco drawled without turning, still walking across the open part of the room. "You little Mudblood."

Ron growled low in his throat and started off after the Slytherin. Hermione attempted to stop him, and when she couldn't, followed him. Going after his friends, Harry too walked on to the tile floor.

Suddenly a wretched groaning filled the air. The students stilled, glancing around. The torches along the walls burst into double the flame they had shown before, before dying out. As the room was cast in to shadow, the sound increased in pitch to a wail.

"What, what's happening?" stuttered Ron's voice through the darkness. "I don't like this. I really don't like this."

"Quiet down, Ron." Hermione whispered, grabbing on to one of the boys' arms.

"Let go of my arm, you Mudblood." Draco snarled. Hermione immediately let go. "Now I have to get the Mudblood germs off of me."

"Don't you call Hermione a Mudblood." Harry was starting to get annoyed with the word.

"Ooh, defending the _Mudblood_, are you, Potter?" asked Draco.

Before Harry could tell Malfoy off, a loud roaring sound came from the floor under them. The torches blazed back on, nearly blinding the four students. Large stone figures appeared at either end of the room, each about seven feet tall. White pieces were on the right, black on the left. All the pieces were made of stone, possibly granite like the walls.

"What the blazes are those?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Hermione. Where have we seen these before?" Harry asked his friends, déjà vu hitting him abruptly.

"First year," Hermione said. Then looking around, she added, "We're on a giant chess board."

"Exactly. We may have to play our way across the room," Harry said. He hurriedly walked towards the black side, but the black pawns sounded an angry growl as Harry came towards them. Sighing, Harry returned to the middle of the room.

"Looks like we _will_ have to play our way across the room," Harry told the others.

"I'm not playing with Mudbloods, Scarheads or Weasels." Draco said angrily.

"I don't think we have a choice, Malfoy." Harry said askance as he gazed at the opposite sides of pieces. Then, turning to the others, "this is different, though. Look, it seems we have to be the Kings and Queens of both sides."

"Oh, yeah. Well, who's what?" Ron questioned, sliding slightly nearer to Hermione.

"Oh no, no, no. I am not siding with Malfoy." Harry immediately said, glaring at his supposed best friend.

Ron looked apologetic, but took Hermione's arm and steered her towards the white side. Harry continued to glare for a moment, then turned a rather murderous expression towards Malfoy.

"Come on. Let's get this over with, so we can get out," sneered Harry. Draco was fairly surprised to find that he was disconcerted at Harry's evil side rearing up.

"Fine, Potter." In order to cover up any unease, Draco waved a haughty hand and strode to the black side. He went immediately to the king square.

"Git." Harry muttered. Then louder, "Just what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"What does it look like, Potter? Or are you that daft you can't tell?"

This time it was Harry who growled as he went after Malfoy. His angry expression did not bode well for anyone. Reaching the edge of the board, he turned another dark glare on Malfoy and stepped into the queen's spot.

"Damn. Not only am I playing queen to a death eater wanna-be, but we just have to be on the black side," muttered Harry, angrily. "This is a nightmare. Maybe it is a nightmare." Harry brightened with new hope. He reached over and smacked Malfoy across the jaw.

"OWWW!" Draco yelled, trying not to fall over backwards. "What the _Bloody Hell_ do you think you are doing?! How dare you touch me!"

"Damn." Harry sighed, turning back to face the main part of the board.

"Potter! What did you do that for?! Are you listening to me?! POTTER!" Draco raged, stepping closer to Harry.

Just as his foot fell over the line separating their spaces, the stone statues of their side turned to him. Shocked, Malfoy stepped back, this time outside of the board. The bishop beside him thrust out his arm, catching Draco around the neck and pulling him upwards. The Slytherin struggled as he rose, like a worm on a hook. Black spots rose in his vision, as the hand holding him tightened.


	2. Deadly Boundaries

Chapter Two – Deadly Boundaries

_Black spots rose in his vision, as the hand holding him tightened._

Draco's movements slowed, as the Gryffindors watched appalled. Finally shaking himself out of his stupefaction, Harry glanced wildly around. Spotting some pieces of broken rock rather close to the board, he bent down and reached for it, careful to remain in his square. Standing up, Harry forcefully banged the bit of granite against the fingers of the bishop holding Malfoy. Eventually the smaller digits crumbled and the blonde collapsed to the ground, fortunately in his own square.

"Is he alive?!" Hermione gasped, her hand over her mouth as she looked at the downed figure.

Harry reached over and grabbed the Slytherin's shoulder, shaking him. Draco groaned, swatting the hand away and sitting shakily up.

"What in the nine levels of hell is going on?" Draco asked in a raspy voice, as he gently ran his fingers over his neck. His eyes finally focused on Harry, who stood watching him. "I should have known you'd be involved. What is happening?"

Harry blinked at his rival, as the boy finally got up and gazed around the chessboard. Slowly awareness returned to Malfoy's eyes and Harry could see just when the blonde recalled what was occurring.

"Damn. Thought it might have been some odd nightmare," Draco muttered to himself, before once again glancing towards Harry. "What did you help me for, Potter? I had that stone thing right where I wanted it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sure you did, Malfoy. Yeah." He looked over to his friends across the board. "Looks like he's alive."

"Too bad," Ron said loudly, clearly not trying to conceal his words from the Slytherin.

As Draco's eyes narrowed, Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going on this game, or we'll never get out of here. Come on."

Hermione nodded. "Harry's right . . ."

"Of course, Potter's always right, isn't he?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Hermione went on. "We need to do this. Now Ron, you're the best, so you should do as we did first year, telling us how to move."

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not letting Weasel-bee risk my life playing at general!" declared Draco, shaking his head.

Uttering a long-suffering sigh, Hermione explained, "He is the best player, and of course he would make sure none of us was injured, no matter who wins." She elbowed Ron into nodding.

"No way, Mudblood," replied Draco, with a scathing glare. "Like I actually think he would try to help me. And how do you know he's the best player. I'll have you know I was taught by the best, and . . ."

"LET'S PLAY!" yelled Harry, effectively cutting off Malfoy.

Turning another angry look on the Gryffindor beside him, Draco answered, "Fine. But I control our side."

Before Harry could object, Ron shouted out his side's first move. The stone pawn glided forward its two spaces. Malfoy followed suit with his own direction. Still uncomfortable with being under Malfoy's control, Harry nonetheless remained quiet as the game commenced, seeing that the Slytherin was issuing good moves, at least at the moment. For a while all that was heard was the commands, the movement of the pieces, and the crash as certain ones were taken by others. Thus far, none of the humans had been moved on the board.

As the play moved back to the black side once again, Malfoy looked around. Apparently seeing a move, his eyes narrowed slightly. He turned to Harry and Harry glanced first at him, then at the direction the boy had been looking. Suddenly he realized just what the Slytherin was planning.

"I am not doing that." Harry shook his head.

Draco growled low in his throat. "That is the best move, Potter. And that spot is just as safe as the one you're on now. Really, never would have taken you for a coward."

Ron glanced between them, then abruptly saw what was going on. He angrily called out, "Leave him alone, you bleach blonde ferret."

Draco sneered, his lip curling, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh come on. All it is, is moving. I'm not endangering anyone. And what, you thought we'd play a whole game with out the Queens and Kings moving? I thought you said you knew how to play."

"Of course he does, Malfoy," replied Hermione, turning her own sneer on the blonde. "He just isn't interested in killing anybody."

"And I am? Do you honestly think that I would risk being stuck here because of someone dying? As I don't want to not be able to leave, all because of maybe some charm that all that go in, have to come out, I will take care of your precious little Golden Boy."

Before Harry could cut in, as the flashing of his eyes showed he was about to, a low growl cut through the silence. The four unwilling companions glanced around nervously.

"Er, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"_What_?" Ron replied sharply.

"Tell me that was you."

"I can't."

"Oh." Hermione suddenly went silent, and her eyes widened. "Um, I think I found the noise."

Draco clapped his hands. "Goodie for you," he drawled sardonically. "Now do you think you would like to tell us what it is, sometime this year?"

When she didn't say anything, and merely pointed, Harry asked her, "Hermione, what is it? We can't see anything here."

"Er, I believe it's a, well, I think, from the pictures I've seen, but I can't be sure . . . They're not supposed to be around here. But we don't really know where here is, so maybe they could be . . ."

"What the hell is it?!" exclaimed Draco impatiently.

"A Quintaped."

Draco paled as much as was possible for him, and Harry's eyes widened. Ron blinked at Hermione, clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"What is a Quine-Apped?" Ron asked.

"That is a _Quintaped_," she answered, gesturing more forcefully toward where she had been pointing.

Slowly a monstrous creature came out of the shadows surrounding the board. Walking on five legs, the thing was barely up to the students' waists, but the brutal teeth it was showing more than made up for that in intimidation.

"I don't think I like Quine-Appeds," Ron declared, edging away.

Hermione grabbed his arm, halting him. "Don't move off your space, remember?! And it's Quintaped, not Quine-Apped. Also known as a Hairy MacBoon."

"Well, I don't like those either!" he said, pulling at the arm holding him. "And what are we going to do, wait here for it to chomp us?!"

"In order to make it happy," Hermione explained, carefully watching the creature, "I think we'll have to play the game."

"WHAT?" Draco yelled from across the board. The Quintaped's eyes focused on Draco and started heading towards him, a hungry look in its eyes. Draco squeaked in fear and took one step forward. The Quintaped stopped only a mere four feet away from him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your turn, Mudblood and Weasel," Draco said to Hermione and Ron. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Malfoy, do us all a favour, and SHUT UP!" Harry told the Slytherin. Draco cast Harry an evil look as he watched Hermione and Ron from across the board. Hermione walked diagonally, and before Harry realized what she was doing, she took their bishop.

"Damn," Draco muttered.

The Quintaped licked its lips as it watched the game in front of it.

The game progressed calmly for a bit, all the human players now taking turns giving commands. Both sides were playing well, taking as many pieces as they lost. After a few plays, though, the white side was at a significant disadvantage. Hermione looked at the board, then turned to Ron, deciding to see what he wanted to do. Ron studied the layout of their remaining pawns, trying to figure out if he needed to sacrifice one or not.

A few moments passed, neither side saying anything, though Malfoy huffed impatiently. Suddenly the Quintaped moved toward Ron, growling. Ron's face paled, and he took a step backwards, nearly stepping outside the borders of the board before remembering himself.

"Ron, you need to make a move, now," Hermione implored, her eyes glued to the monster's progress.

Ron nodded, but couldn't seem to say anything. So intent was he on the creature, that he failed to notice a dark shadow unwind itself from the base of one of the black rooks. Stammering, he attempted to say something, still watching the slowly moving Quintaped, but abruptly the dark essence slithered up and over his body.

With a scream, Ron started struggling. Harry made to move to him, but as his foot neared the next square, the Quintaped turned to him. The creature increased its pace towards him, only slowing once Harry backed fully into his square.

"Damn! What the hell?! Damn!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated.

"It's a Lethifold! It supposedly only attacks sleeping victims!" Hermione stated desperately.

Ron continued struggling against the creature, now unable to make noise as the Lethifold covered his face.

"That doesn't help anything, Hermione!" yelled Harry, now glancing around in a panic. "How do we stop it?!"

"I . . . Hell! I don't remember!" Hermione wailed.

As Ron fell to his knees, Draco finally spoke up. "I think only a Patronus charm repels them."

Hermione and Harry turned to him briefly in surprise. Harry let out a hissed breath. "That doesn't help! We don't have any wands!"

Glancing around, Draco suddenly said, "Hermione, move your knight!"

Turning around, Hermione yelled out, "Knight to E7!"

As the piece started gliding along, the shadow creature abruptly pulled away from Ron, who gasped heavily. Both the Quintaped and the Lethifold retreated back to their sentry positions near the edge of the board. For a moment the only thing heard was Ron's panting breath, as he knelt in his square. Slowly, his respiration mellowed out and he looked up.

"Ron, are you all right?" questioned Harry worriedly.

Ron nodded slightly, struggling to his feet. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think," he said in a choked voice.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes. Then they suddenly flew open and she turned towards Draco. "Did you just call me Hermione?!" she asked incredulously.


	3. The Sacrificing Finale

Chapter Three – The Sacrificing Finale

"_Did you just call me Hermione!" she asked incredulously._

Draco's eyes widened, and a slight flush moved up his neck before he fought it down. "No! Of course not. Never!"

Harry turned to him. "Yeah, you did, Malfoy."

Draco paled more than what looked healthy. "Oh, shut it, Potter. If I did, it was merely a case of temporary insanity, that's all. Of course." Draco reassumed his sneering expression and called out for a black rook to move.

From there the game moved quickly, none of the players wanting to get attacked for delaying. They all kept an eye on the two creatures who were now circling the board, nudging the edge as though wanting to come after the humans. After several tense moves, both sides were seriously depleted, but the students had managed to remain out of the way.

"Check!" yelled out Hermione, with a clear path towards Draco.

Play passed back to the black side, and Harry glanced toward Malfoy. He knew enough of chess to know that he could only move to save the King, and he narrowed his eyes, looking to see what he needed to do. Their remaining rook and bishop were on the other side of the board, no help to them, and Draco was stuck where he was. A move became visible, but before he could do it, Malfoy stopped him.

"Hold it, Potter!" Draco called, raising a hand and pointing to the white knight a short distance from him. "If you're moving where I think, that knight will take you out."

Harry hesitated, blinking in surprise, then glancing around again. Hermione watched him nervously, as Ron too looked for another move. The silence echoed for a moment, making the already agitated students even more worried.

Not seeing any other move, Harry looked at the others. "Think we can just concede or something?"

As soon as he finished speaking, a low sliding noise was heard from the shadows.

"Guess not, mate," Ron answered, straining to see into the darkness. Then as Harry made to move, Ron turned sharply to him. "What are you doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Moving."

"You can't! You'll be hurt!" exclaimed Ron, again looking towards the edge of the board. The creatures had began moving past the outer boundary.

"I don't really think I have much of a choice, Ron," Harry answered calmly, though his eyes flickered between the stone knight and the creatures repeatedly.

Suddenly a hissing sounded from behind Draco and he whipped around. A large snake came out of the darkness, its scales gleaming red and gold in the torch light. Malfoy whimpered quietly and took a step backward.

"Oh, Hell!" Ron moaned. Then he looked at Harry. "Oh, of course. Talk to it, Harry! You can tell it not to attack."

Harry didn't answer or seem to hear, as he was staring hard at the slithering creature. He cocked his head to the side as though to listen better.

"Wh-what are you waiting for, Potter!" Draco yelled, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Harry shook his head. "I can't understand it. The hissing, I mean."

"Who cares! Just tell it to get away, leave me alone, go somewhere, anything!" Draco took another step back, glancing down only to make sure he remained in his square.

Focusing on the snake's slowly moving form, Harry let out a low hiss of his own. Malfoy shuddered, and the group watched the reptile. It didn't hesitate in the least. Harry hissed again, this time more forcefully, but it didn't seem to care.

"I don't think it's gonna listen to me," stated Harry. He turned as a skidding was sounded to the left of him. Seeing the other creatures moving toward him, he added, "Er, I think I need to move."

"No, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, her breathing quickening as the monsters moved closer, but they bypassed her, intent on her opponents.

"I have to, Hermione," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

"Do something, for Salazar's sake!" moaned Draco, nearly hyperventilating.

As Harry made to turn, his foot hit a piece of broken rubble, causing a slight scattering noise. The snake abruptly turned its head away from the scared blonde and moved toward the Gryffindor. The speed of its slithering increased and Harry stopped moving for a moment. As it neared him, it suddenly rose as though to strike, then twisted in the air.

With a pop, the great snake morphed into what seemed a vision of death, and a cold wave passed over the students. The Dementor swooped over Harry, who struggled against the overwhelming tide of despair.

Through his haze, Harry heard Hermione yell out, "It's not real, it's a Boggart!"

The words failed to register fully as the creature began its pulling at Harry's soul.

Unexpectedly, the world refocused before Harry, the grim screaming receding from his hearing. He forced his head up, realizing that he was bent over on the floor. Looking up, he saw a large spider making its way toward a very frightened Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, trying desperately to remain in his square. "Note to self: never throw rocks at Boggarts to save friends!"

Harry quickly pushed himself to his feet, his strength returning with the Dementor gone. Glancing around, he took a deep breath. He heard sounds from behind indicating that the other creatures had moved in, and he sighed. Not risking time to lock eyes with any of the others, Harry stepped out of his square quickly. He strode over the board to get in position.

Once in the new square, Harry called out, "Hey! I moved, back off, you blasted creeps!"

Everyone and everything turned to Harry, the beasts stilling, then slowly retreating. Not breathing until the Boggart had moved away, Ron then gaped at Harry.

"Harry, what," Ron took a long breath, "mate, what are you doing?"

"The only thing that was readily available to do, Ron," Harry said dryly. "Your move."

Ron opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying unsuccessfully to reply. He then looked slightly desperately at Hermione. She sighed, glancing over the board yet again. Running a hand through her hair, she frowned.

"There aren't any other moves. I don't . . . I, hell!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco crossed his arms, trying to regain his dignity, and adopted a sneer. "You know it is best to move before those creatures attack, again."

Ron turned with a sharp glare. "You would say that, Ferret. You just want Harry to get killed."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the redhead, sneer increasing. "Oh, yes, _of course_." He rolled his eyes. "I think I already explained why I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Does any one remember that? Honestly."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped, shaking his head. "Come on, Ron, just play."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm not going to send that thing to kill you!"

This time it was Harry who rolled his eyes. "It's not going to kill me, Ron. And it is the only way we're getting out of here."

"Just play, Weasel," Draco muttered darkly, though a hint of desperation tinged his tone.

Glancing over at the Slytherin, Harry noticed the boy's eyes darting towards the edge of the board and the creatures.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron stated angrily. "Just you . . . hold it!" Ron's eyes glinted as he looked between Draco and the creatures. "Your Boggart is a SNAKE! Oh, Merlin, I can't believe the Prince of Slytherin is afraid of snakes! This is too good."

Draco flushed deeply, visibly fighting his reaction. "Should have let that Lethifold eat you, you Gryffindork. Just shut up, and play the damn game!"

Harry sighed. "Ignore each other, for once. Both of you are like children! Could we please face our possible deaths in peace!"

Hermione blinked at him. "Now you know how I feel. Really, if we just worked together, maybe we could find a way out. Or, at least finish this despicable sham of a game."

"But to finish, we would have to have the knight take Harry, Hermione," Ron said. "Are you insane? We can't do that."

"Ron, just do it already!" Harry yelled, finally losing the last of his patience.

"No," Ron replied stubbornly, crossing his arms in a manner rather similar to Malfoy. Realizing this, he dropped his hands to his sides quickly. Glaring once more at the Slytherin, who was gesturing for him to get on with it, he said, "This is absolutely ridiculous!"

A low growl snapped the student's attention towards the monsters. The various creatures edged closer, stepping over the boundaries of the board. Ron gulped, a spider nearing him, as he was closest to the Boggart.

Draco smirked when the redhead cowered slightly away from the beast. "So much for Gryffindor courage. Just send the knight over. I thought unending loyalty was a Hufflepuff's thing. Oh, wait a minute. I know, it's not that at all, is it? You just don't want to lose the game, do you? Ha, that's why you don't want to move." Draco's smile widened evilly. "I've heard you don't like to be beaten in Chess. Bet you just can't stand to lose to me."

Ron's mouth dropped open, then he snapped it shut, and turned an irate expression on the blonde. "How dare you, you Death Eater Wannabe. Shut your face."

"Will you two cut it out already!" Hermione groused desperately.

Suddenly, she let out a squeal, dropping to her knees. As the boys turned to her, they saw the Quintaped pulling her toward its mouth. Hermione gasped, struggling away.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, move the knight!" Harry ordered, as Hermione cried out again, the monster's teeth aiming for her arms.

Ron glanced at them, but when the creature's fangs ripped into the girl's arm, he turned to the stone figure.

"Knight to C7!" he called, his face pale.

As the piece glided over, the other monsters began retreating. The Quintaped looked reluctant to release Hermione, but finally did with a growl of disappointment. She got back to her feet, turning abruptly toward Harry.

Harry took a deep breath as the chess piece moved in front of him. Before he could move away, the rearing figure of the horse upon which the knight rode kicked out. The hoof caught him sharply in the chest, stealing his breath away and sending pain lancing through him, pushing him a ways back. Darkness claimed his vision.

Landing on his back near the edge of the board, Harry came to a stop, unmoving. Hermione looked at him with her uninjured hand over her mouth, a fearful expression in her eyes.

Paler than normal, Draco called out his last move, stepping over to Ron's space and yelling, "Checkmate."

The board suddenly cleared of all stone remnants.


	4. Dropped into the Dark

Chapter Four – Dropped into the Dark

_The board suddenly cleared of all stone remnants._

Glancing around wildly, the conscious students saw the room revert to what it had appeared as when they had first arrived. The floor was pale stone, the board squares gone, and all traces of the game they had played had disappeared. Except for one.

Harry lay a short distance from them, still unmoving. Hermione ran over to his side and fell to her knees beside him. Looking up at Ron, she gestured for him to come over, but he was too busy glancing around.

"Bloody hell, everything's gone," Ron exclaimed. "Jeez, even those creatures, thank Merlin!"

"Ronald! Get over here!" Hermione yelled, turning back to Harry.

As Ron ran over, Hermione checked Harry's breathing, pleased to note that while it was shallow, it was rather steady. Ron kneeled beside them, looking worriedly between his two friends.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Hermione, not turning away from her unconscious friend.

"Oh, get off it. I'm sure he's fine. He's taken worse hits than that in Quidditch," Draco drawled, sidling over to the others.

"Shut up, Ferret," Ron said, not bothering to put much inflection in the order.

Ron turned his attention back to Harry, conversing quietly with Hermione. Draco, acting completely unconcerned, glanced around the room, noting with growing worry that no exit had appeared.

Suddenly Draco was knocked off his feet, as the floor veered alarmingly. With a startled yell, he landed painfully on his back. Both Ron and Hermione had been shaken as well, and looked around fearfully.

"What now!" Ron exclaimed, just as they were jolted the other way.

A sharp grinding noise silenced any response. The students immediately tried to find the cause, glancing around wildly. As the sound got louder, they realized it was coming from the centre of the floor.

"What the devil is going on!" Ron squeaked.

Hermione shook her head wordlessly, and grabbed the unconscious Harry. Gesturing for Ron to help her, they pulled him further away from the middle. Draco shot up with a groan and followed quickly, still staring at where the noise emanated from.

At the wall, they pulled up short, watching the centre of the chamber. Suddenly a crack appeared, growing larger as the floor receded. Startled, the students jumped as the hole sharply widened, getting close to them.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!" Ron questioned quickly.

"Why don't you go jump in, Weasley? Tell us what's down there," Draco sneered, though he too looked rather nervous.

"Shut up, the both of you! We have to figure . . ." Hermione was drowned out by an especially loud roar from the ground.

Before they could think to move, the floor abruptly disappeared altogether, sending them plummeting through open air. Their yells were swallowed in the rush of wind, and the darkness of the abyss shut off any light.

After falling quite a ways, they suddenly found themselves out of the dark, sunlight blasting into their vision. As they looked down, they saw that they were headed right into an expanse of trees, and closed their eyes out of fear for the landing.

They felt the branches scrape past them, but strangely they passed clean through. Any more yells were sharply choked off as the wizards and witch plunged sharply into ice cold water. With panicked scrambling, they forced their way back to the surface, coughing.

Glancing around, they swam quickly to the shore, pulling themselves out of the water.

"H-how the hell . . . What the hell h-happened!" Harry exclaimed sputtering.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, hugging him painfully.

"Hermione! Get off!" Harry managed, coughing as he backed away sheepishly.

"Sorry, Harry, but you're awake again!"

Harry blinked at her, wiping his wet hair from his face. "Yeah, I figured that," he said sarcastically. "What the hell happened?"

"You got knocked out, mate," Ron stated, reaching around Hermione to clap him on the shoulder.

"I know that! I meant after that. How did we end up in the Forbidden Forest!"

Ron glanced around. "The, the Forbidden Forest! That's where we are!"

"Er, yeah," Harry told him.

"And how do you know this, Harry? You just woke up," Hermione put in.

Harry didn't say anything, merely raising his hand and pointing over her shoulder. Hermione and Ron whipped around, their mouths dropping open as they saw what he was gesturing at.

Draco Malfoy was laying on the ground, eyes wide as a large equine stood towering over him, its horn dangerously close to his throat as it leaned down.

"Malfoy, don't move!" Hermione said quickly.

"Aren't unicorns supposedly nice creatures?" asked Ron, confused.

"Yes, but that's a stallion, and I think we just encroached on his territory!" Hermione explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Hermione? Should we do something?" Harry asked.

"Er, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know! Get this thing away from me!" Draco exclaimed through clenched teeth.

The unicorn snorted angrily, pressing his horn against Draco's throat. Malfoy whimpered slightly. Harry glanced around, leaning over to reach a stone, holding one hand over his ribs.

"No, Harry, are you daft?" Hermione said desperately. "You'll only make it angrier."

"Well, then, what do you suggest?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Er, well, um, I know! Distract it!" said Hermione, getting to her knees.

Harry looked at her, then down at the rock he held. With a slight smirk, he threw the stone over the unicorn, hitting the tree behind the animal. As the equine looked up, Draco rolled away and jumped to his feet, skittering backwards.

"Harry! I told you not to throw that!" Hermione rebuked him.

"Well, it distracted it," he told her, unabashedly.

The unicorn abruptly turned back towards them. With another snort, he pawed the ground in an angry manner. The animal moved a few steps forward.

"Oh, crap. That's not good," Ron stated.

"That's obvious, Weasley!" Draco said sharply.

"Well, Hermione, what do you suggest, now?" Harry asked, standing and crossing his arms, keeping an eye on the mad creature.

"I suggest we . . ." She trailed off as the unicorn tensed, about to charge. "Run!"

The four students whirled around and took off through the brush, dodging around trees in an attempt to block the rampaging stallion behind them. They kept far enough apart that, in its anger, the unicorn went after first one, then another, allowing them to keep ahead of it.

Suddenly Draco tripped over a root, landing face down in the dirt. As he glanced back, he saw the unicorn heading straight for him. He closed his eyes, but before the creature trampled him, he felt a hand close over his bicep and wrench him upwards. Looking up, his grey eyes locked with emerald.

"Come on! Now!" Harry exclaimed, pulling him quickly past some bushes and making him run.

At breakneck pace, the students successfully kept the unicorn behind them, often times using brambles in the effort to make the horse slow down. After running a good half kilometre, the forest began clearing out. While the moving was easier for them, it was also easier for the unicorn who had not given up its pursuit.

Harry tripped lightly over a rough patch, regaining his footing as he gripped an arm over his burning ribs. As he did, he realized that he felt something in his robes and reached inside. Registering what it was, he suddenly halted.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing!" Draco yelled, pulling up short.

Harry spun around, watching the unicorn come charging toward him. He heard Hermione scream behind him as the animal came before him, rearing up.

With a smirk, Harry brandished his wand. "Petrificus Totalis Maxima!"

The creature suddenly froze, its eyes widening briefly just as it was caught in the spell. With a loud thump, the unicorn toppled over, landing on its side.

"What in the nine levels of hell is going on!" exclaimed a snide voice from behind the students.

Spinning around, Harry and the others watched as Professors Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the forest.

"Professor Snape! Thank Salazar, we're back!" Draco called out happily.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his student, but didn't have a chance to speak before Dumbledore asked, "Where have you all been?"

The students glanced at one another, then back at the unicorn and further into the forest.

"That, Professor," Hermione said, sighing, "even I don't know."

Harry and Ron started laughing, and Malfoy found himself desperately fighting the urge to do the same.

Flitwick gave them an odd look, then glanced beyond them. "And what happened to that poor unicorn?"

At that, Draco too burst out laughing, and Hermione was soon to follow.

* * *

-Finis- 


End file.
